


Лучше камаро

by Toria_Gria



Series: NECKZ‘n’THROATS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, NECKZ‘n’THROATS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлза вербуют моделью в фетиш-журнал для оборотней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше камаро

Об этом журнале Стайлз вроде как даже слышал. И краем глаза видел. И то только потому, что на одном из школьных обедов любовь всей его жизни Лидия Мартин увлеченно рассматривала данный образчик макулатуры совместно с Эрикой Рейс, оккупировав целый столик и никого к себе не подпуская. Кроме Эллисон, которая через несколько минут завершила собой трио уткнувшихся и посмеивающихся над глянцевым журналом.  
Он успел лишь выхватить название, а о том, что внутри, поведал тем же вечером истерящий и размахивающий руками Скотт. Сквозь бесконечное "Эллисон, Эллисон, за что ты так со мной, Эллисон" Стайлз понял, что это что-то вроде недопорно-фетиш-журнала для оборотней. Название NECKZ‘n’THROATS как бы уже подсказывало о содержимом. Но еще там мелькали полуобнаженные оборотни, тела которых, с их-то, оборотней, образом жизни, были просто созданы для женского поклонения. В чем Скотт видел прямую угрозу их с Эллисон отношениям и поэтому второй час подряд выносил лучшему другу мозг. Стайлз сказал бы ему "бро, да Дисней нервно курит в сторонке, глядя на вашу с Эллисон любовь", но в стопятидесятый раз повторять одно и то же как-то надоело.  
В результате Скотт и Эллисон вместе умотали в один в колледж в ЛА и собирались пожениться сразу по окончанию оного, Лидия затащила Джексона за собой на поводке в Гарвард, а Стайлз в одиночку рванул покорять Нью-Йорк, оставив отца на попечение миссис Маккол - и десяти лет не прошло! - давно позабыв о каком-то фетиш-журнале для оборотней.  
Пока он сам не напомнил о себе.  
\- У тебя красивая шея, - пропел медовый голос позади Стайлза, заставив одновременно прифигеть формулировкой комплимента, развернуться и с любопытством взглянуть на темноволосую девушку, предположительно его ровесницу. Все равно, судя по бариста, своего черного со сливками он дождется минимум к утру. - Кора, - представилась соседка по очереди.  
\- Стайлз, - ответил Стилински, подмечая обтянутые кожаными штанами стройные ноги, длинные ухоженные волосы и нахальный взгляд в лучших традициях Лидии Мартин. Не был бы он на мели - гребанный Нью-Йорк пожирал содержимое его кошелька быстрее, чем Стайлз мог уследить - обязательно пригласил бы ее на свидание.  
\- У меня к тебе деловое предложение, Стайлз, - продолжила Кора, словно прочитав его мысли.  
\- Стайлз открыт для любых предложений, если только они не несут за собой уголовную ответственность сроком от пожизненного. Если меньше, то для Стайлза это так же не является проблемой, - быстро оттараторил Стилински, непонятно от чего нервничая и оттягивая ворот красной худи. Ну не от плотоядного взгляда Коры уж точно.  
\- Не боишься попасть в тюрьму? - на какой-то момент опешила девушка, но тут же усмехнулась.  
\- Сын шерифа, - ткнул себя пальцами в грудь Стайлз, - знаю тысячу и один способ подделать улики, скрыть тело и убедить оленя в том, что он дятел.  
На последнем таланте Кора не выдержала и звонко рассмеялась. Странная ухмылка и взгляд, как на сочный бифштекс, испарились, и Стайлз мог с полной уверенностью заявить, что вот такой она нравилась ему куда больше.  
\- Были прецеденты?  
\- О да, - с готовностью закивал Стилински. - Скотт, мой лучший друг, когда влюбился, стал тем еще оленем.  
\- О, как это знакомо... Мой брат тоже из породы рогатых.  
\- Ему изменяет подружка? - шутливо предположил Стайлз.  
\- Нет, скорее просто козел, - с готовностью поделилась горем Кора.  
А дальше, пока Стилински обсуждал со своей новой знакомой метаморфозу из козла в оленя и обратно, случилось маленькое чудо в пределах одной взятой кафешки - баристу сменил другой парень, и за считанные минуты очередь рассосалась.  
\- ...и вот я вынуждена искать подарок ему на день рождения, хотя до него еще полгода. В прошлый раз выбирал дядя Питер, и мне надо постараться, чтобы переплюнуть его камаро, - пожаловалась Кора, усаживаясь со Стайлзом за освободившийся столик и отпивая свой ядерно-крепкий эспрессо. Как можно пить такую муть, Стайлз искренне не понимал.  
\- И как с поисками подарка? Нашла?  
Кора лукаво блеснула глазами.  
\- О да, буквально только что. Думаю, что братишке он понравится намного больше, чем эта пижонская тачка.  
\- Эй, - возмутился Стайлз. - Ничего не может быть круче камаро!  
Кора посмотрела на него тем взглядом, которым обычно он сам награждал отца, утверждающего, что коробки из-под фаст-фуда магическим способом появились в его мусорке, и он не имеет к ним никакого отношения.  
\- Перейдем к делу, - Кора изменила тон на более серьезный, но улыбаться не перестала. - Стайлз, не хочешь по-быстрому срубить денег?  
Деньги - это хорошо. Деньги - это очень хорошо, особенно когда стипендии еле хватает на то, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Стайлз искренне верил, что стезя криминалиста предназначена ему самой судьбой, но если Нью-Йорк так и продолжит выжимать из него все соки, придется срочно пересмотреть ориентиры.  
\- А кто же не хочет? В чем суть? Мне надо кого-то убить?  
Кора вновь рассмеялась, чуть не свернув рукой свой стаканчик с кофе, но Стайлз успел его поймать.  
\- Для сына шерифа ты подозрительно много думаешь об убийствах и нелегальщине. Я предлагаю тебе лишь поработать моделью для одного журнала.  
В сознании Стайлза слово "журнал" прочно ассоциировалось с "Vogue", "Elle" и прочими женскими штучками. Себя в них Стайлз видел только в статьях а-ля "Те, кого девушки должны игнорировать".  
\- Что за журнал? - решил все же уточнить он и, как оказалось, не зря.  
\- Довольно... специфический, - уклончиво ответила Кора. - Но без извращений, клянусь.  
\- А поподробнее?  
\- "NECKZ‘n’THROATS", может, слышал о таком?  
Стайлз честно несколько раз произнес это про себя, смутно что-то припоминая, но ничего конкретного от своей памяти так и не добился.  
Коре потребовалось всего минут двадцать от силы, чтобы убедить его, что раздеваться не требуется, журналу нужна только его шея, все легально и платят хорошо. И, что самое главное, на снимках не будет видно его лица, а следовательно запалить никто не сможет.  
После объявления ориентировочной суммы за одну фотосессию, новость о том, что это журнал для оборотней, прошла белым шумом в голове Стайлза. Слишком довольный вид Коры он тоже на удивление проигнорировал.  
Ну снимется он разок, ну не страшно же?  
Ну два раза, ок.  
Ну три - но ему действительно нужны были деньги на новый телефон, потому что старый он умудрился утопить, вытаскивая какого-то волкодава из пруда. Не мог же он позволить бедному псу утонуть?  
И новенький планшет очень даже кстати.  
И ноут обновить не помешает.  
И квартиру снять получше, летний выпуск как раз кстати.  
Домашний кинотеатр был ему жизненно необходим, ведь чета Арджент-Маккол прилетала к нему на целую неделю. И пока Эллисон совершала набеги на бутики Большого Яблока, Стайлз как в старые добрые времена мог порубиться со Скоттом в приставку.  
Стилински честно приходил в офис-студию "NECKZ‘n’THROATS" на 110 Западной, терпел несколько часов съемки, получал деньги и забывал о журнале ровно на месяц.  
И все же первым звоночком, что Стайлз где-то здорово просчитался, стало вовсе не то, что большую часть времени он тусил с оборотнями, а именно с Корой, оказавшейся из семьи владельцев журнала, и, неожиданно, но хотя бы несколько раз в месяц зависал с "дядей Питером". Расистом в отношении мохнатиков Стайлз никогда не был, хотя того же Джексона в школе хотелось притопить в ближайшем водоеме по несколько раз в день. Питер оказался очень приятным и язвительным собеседником, взявшим на себя обязательство быть "крестной феей" и доказавшим, что за полгода в Нью-Йорке Стайлз еще нихрена не видел. Стилински вначале с ним не согласился, но сидя на следующее утро практически в обнимку с Питером в местном отделении полиции и дожидаясь взбешенную Кору, был готов признать что да, не видел. Но ему понравилось. Можно в ближайшее время даже повторить.  
А Кора... Кора была прекрасна, умна и столь же недоступна как и Лидия Мартин. То есть идеальный и любимый тип женщин Стайлза Стилински. Стайлз всегда догадывался, что не будь у Лидии отвлекающего фактора под кодовой кличкой "Джексон", они бы точно сдружились. Так что не удивительно, что с Корой они стали не разлей вода.  
И Стайлза все вполне устраивало, пока в шесть утра в одно прекрасное воскресенье его не разбудил истошный голос Бритни Спирс. Стилински грешным делом подумал на соседей, потому что абонент, на которого у него поставлена мисс Спирс, в здравом уме и твердой памяти ему никогда не позвонит.  
Или позвонит, понял он секундой спустя, достав из-под подушки мобилу и разобрав имя на дисплее.  
\- Да? - невнятно выдохнул он в трубку и тут же чуть не оглох.  
\- Стайлз Стилински! Ты совсем из ума выжил?!  
Стайлз, сморщившись, отвел телефон в сторону, поковырял в правом ухе и с третьего раза все же попал по кнопке громкой связи на экране.  
\- Лидия? - все еще не верилось, что она ему позвонила.  
\- Даже не думай, что я поверю, что мой номер до сих пор не забит в твоем телефоне и на него не стоит какая-нибудь девчачья мелодия. И еще раз повторяю, Стилински - ты из ума выжил?  
На какие-то секунды повисло неловкое молчание, Стайлз пытался припомнить, что такого он мог натворить, что проняло даже бесподобную Мартин, раз она позвонила ему впервые в жизни, но ничего на ум не приходило. И вряд ли ранее утро было тому виной.  
\- Лидия, - все же сдался он и практически простонал, - в моем сердце по-прежнему возведен алтарь в твою честь, но сейчас шесть долбанных утра, и я не готов поддержать с тобой достаточно интеллектуальную беседу, хоть и мечтал об этом всю жизнь.  
\- Я о "NECKZ‘n’THROATS", придурок.  
\- О каком еще "NECKZ‘n’THROATS"? - решил сыграть в дурачка Стайлз, но холодок по спине пробежал.  
\- О том, в котором ты снимаешься с января!  
\- Я не!.. - стоило бы поотнекиваться дальше, но Стайлза внезапно заинтересовало другое. - С каких пор ты читаешь журнал для мохнатиков, Лидия? Или это Джексон?  
От последнего предположения хотелось ржать в полный голос - представить пафосного Уиттмора, исправно покупающего "NECKZ‘n’THROATS" каждый месяц и пускающего слюни на фотографии обнаженных шей - это же обосраться можно!  
Но потом Стайлз вспомнил, что одна из шей могла и явно принадлежала ему, и смеяться как-то резко расхотелось.  
\- У оборотней считается очень престижным попасть в этот журнал. Джексон дважды подавал заявку, и его дважды прокатывали, - неосознанно успокоила его Лидия. - Один из журналов попался мне на глаза, и я его пролистала. И, знаешь, была крайне удивлена, увидев там твою шею.  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
\- Мою шею? Лидия, как ты меня смогла опознать по шее? Так ты все же засматривалась на меня в школе, и у меня был шанс? - тут же повеселел Стилински, но его быстро обломали.  
\- Ради бога, Стайлз, мы сидели рядом на биологии. С тем, как монотонно бубнила миссис Саммерс, я успела выучить имена на всех портретах на стенах, количество и расположение книг в шкафах и пересчитать все твои треклятые родинки.  
\- Мои родинки? - прифигел Стайлз.  
\- Да, родинки. У тебя на шее отдельное созвездие, ты разве не в курсе?  
\- Типо в курсе, я весь такой. Но шею не видно, и я не любитель пялиться на свое обнаженное тело в отличие от некоторых, - шпильку про Джексона Лидия наверняка просекла, но промолчала, так что Стайлз продолжил. - Но все равно - там же куча фотографий шей в несколько рядов, как ты мою умудрилась разглядеть?  
Стайлз отлично помнил свой первый, январский номер. Кора специально выловила его после занятий и довольно показала страницу в конце журнала. Несколько рядов по несколько фотографий - он сам бы себя не узнал, если бы не "треклятые" родинки.  
\- В "несколько рядов"? - удивленно переспросила Лидия. - Это ты про рубрику "Свежачок"?  
\- Эммм... наверное. Я не вчитывался. Вернее, вообще не читал журнал. Там же шеи и полуголые оборотни - нафига мне?  
Повисшую тишину иначе как "гробовой" язык бы не повернулся назвать.  
\- Стилински, ты хоть один номер после своего "дебюта" открывал?  
И вот именно когда Лидия заговорила с ним этим спокойным и вкрадчивым голосом, будто с полным дебилом, в голове Стайлза раздался первый тревожный звоночек.  
\- Нет, - осторожно ответил он, инстинктивно натягивая одеяло практически на голову и смотря на телефон на подушке с такой опаской, будто Лидия Мартин собственной персоной сейчас выпрыгнет из него и заколет своими шпильками. - А что там? - все же рискнул спросить он.  
\- О, там все весело, - голос Лидии источал тонны сарказма. - "Красная Шапочка" стала звездой журнала, повысила продажи и сейчас от выпуска к выпуску занимает центральные развороты с крупными планами. А в рубрике писем оборотни всего мира молят ее о встречи и хотят познакомить ее чудесную шейку, усыпанную "самыми эротичными на свете родинками", со своими клыками.  
\- Какая еще к черту "Красная Шапочка"? - шестое чувство било тревогу и орало похлеще Финстока, когда Гринберг заехал в него мячом, но Стайлз продолжал верить. Хотя память тут же принялась с садисткой точностью воспроизводить картины того, как во время фотосессий Стайлзу набрасывали на плечи или голову красные тряпки, а несколько раз - тонкие красные ремешки на самом горле. Шесть номеров плюс спецвыпуск, и каждый раз фигурировал красный цвет. К его несчастью, Лидия все еще оставалась такой же прекрасной стервой, как и раньше, так что не спешила заботиться об его чувствах, предпочитая добить сразу.  
\- В общем, я тебя поздравляю, "Красная шапочка", ты стала звездой.  
Стайлз хотел было оскорбиться, но из горла вышел невнятный хрип.  
\- На официальном форуме "NECKZ‘n’THROATS" уже есть отдельные треды, посвященные тебе, твоим родинкам, коллажам из твоих фотографий, рассказам про тебя...  
\- Рассказам?..  
\- Лучше не спрашивай и не смотри, целее будешь, - предупредила Лидия и беспощадно продолжила. - В последних обновлениях кто-то предложил засесть с палатками под дверями "NECKZ‘n’THROATS" и выловить тебя. Пока что это прозвучало как шутка, но кто знает этих спятивших оборотней, кто-нибудь обязательно решится. Так что удачи, Стилински, она тебе понадобится, - и прежде, чем Стайлз успел хоть что-либо сказать, отключилась.  
Стайлз гипнотизировал потухший телефон целую минуту, но ничего не произошло. Здравый смысл застенчиво подсказал, что лежа в кровати вообще в принципе мало чего можно добиться.  
"Кора, - ответ пришел мгновенно, - Она меня в это втравила, она пусть и вытаскивает".  
Стайлзу не очень улыбалось быть объектом вожделения сотни оборотней. Набирать номер одной рукой и одеваться с помощью другой оказалось сложно, но выполнимо. Хейл ответила, когда операция по нахождению второго носка была успешно пройдена, и осталось только натянуть ботинки.  
\- Стайлз? - голос у нее оказался не менее сонный, но внезапно радостный. - Я как раз собиралась тебе сегодня позвонить.  
\- Даже боюсь предположить зачем, - пробухтел Стайлз и, отыскав ключи, поспешно захлопнул входную дверь.  
\- У меня братик вернулся. Мы вчера отмечали его приезд. И День Рождения заодно.  
\- Судя по голосу, хорошо отметили, - на улице моросило, и Стайлз поспешил натянуть капюшон худи на голову. - Но черт с ним. Мне срочно надо с тобой поговорить. Вопрос жизни и смерти! И моей дальнейшей работы в твоем гребаном журнале для волков-фетишистов!  
На том конце трубки задумались, Стайлз едва расслышал что-то похожее на "можно не ждать вечера", возможно, ему даже показалось, но поинтересоваться он не успел.  
\- Через час в Сабвее на Ленокс авеню, подойдет? - спросила Кора и, не выдержав, зевнула.  
Хейлы жили в десяти минутах ходьбы от студии, у самого Центрального Парка, Сабвей находился там же, поблизости - они с Корой не редко там зависали после съемок. Для Хейл идеально на встать, умыться, собраться и прийти. А вот Стайлзу требовалось где-то около часа на метро и потом бегом до ресторана - времени впритык. Но желание как можно быстрее со всем этим разобраться перекрывало все.  
\- Идет, - согласился Стилински и, убрав телефон в карман брюк, рванул к метро.  
Он честно не собирался останавливаться по пути, но на самом входе в метрополитен краем глаза заметил палатку с журналами. В результате в вагон Стайлз сел уже с последним выпуском "NECKZ‘n’THROATS". Как Лидия и говорила, его шея красовалась в самом центре на целых шести страницах! Стайлз не понимал, как можно сфотографировать одну и ту же часть тела так, чтобы все фото получились уникальными, но Мэтт свое дело знал. Хоть и оставался редкостным говнюком. Этот фотосет разительно отличался от первого и единственного, который видел Стайлз. Самым главным было то, что в кадр попадала не только шея, как обычно, а еще и часть его лица, а именно губы. Стайлз знал, что у него довольно большой рот, но со страниц журнала на него смотрел явно какой-то левый чувак, с которым их объединяло лишь наличие родинок. И со стороны губы этого чувака выглядели до неприличия... развратными.  
Вот они немного приоткрыты, словно прося о поцелуе, вот ехидная улыбка, а на этой кончик языка проходится по верхней губе, словно дразня и провоцируя на то-о-чем-лучше-не-думать. Момент создания последней фотографии Стайлз помнил хорошо - у него банально пересохли губы, и он их облизнул. Мэтт все равно постоянно щелкает, как заведенный, кадров дофига, выкинет.  
Думал он.  
А в итоге получилась длинная шея с тонким кожаным ремешком и самые порнушные на свете губы. Стайлз в жизни еще так не смущался и не краснел, как глядя на свою фотографию, и поспешно перелистнул в конец журнала, в раздел писем. Бабулька напротив него неодобрительно покачала головой, но Стайлзу в этот момент было на нее глубоко фиолетово.  
Восемь из десяти писем посвящены ему! В восьми из десяти он заметил упоминание о "Красной шапочке"!  
А вот вчитываться не стоило. Если от первого у Стайлза просто брови заползли на лоб, то третье заставило захлопнуть журнал и уставиться в пространство. К пункту "Какого хрена" для Коры, добавилось "Какой извращенец у вас отвечает за раздел писем?!".  
До нужной станции оставалось еще с полчаса, наушники Стайлз второпях забыл дома, так что руки все же открыли злосчастный журнал. Если уж предъявлять претензии Коре, то лучше подготовиться со всей серьезностью, оправдал свое слабоволие Стайлз.  
Первые страницы ничем не отличались от обычных журналов - приветственное слово от редакции, содержание, блоки рекламы товаров для оборотней и какие-то мелкие статьи про жизнь. Центральную вкладку с собой Стайлз перелестнул, закрыв глаза. А когда открыл, обнаружил перед собой самый охрененный мужской торс на свете. Серьезно, если даже он, гетеро (ок, недоопределившийся) так завис на представленных шести безупречных кубиках пресса, то винить девушек, залипающих на этом журнале, было бы несправедливо. Зависть в Стилински как-то очень органично соседствовала с восхищением и подскочившим пульсом. Стайлз перевернул страницу, увидел горящие голубым пламенем глаза и... обнаружил, что ему пора выходить.  
Ладно, к "Какого хрена", "Какой извращенец у вас отвечает за раздел писем" добавилось "Не подумай ничего такого, но что это за чувак с хмурой рожей и охренительным прессом, я хочу пожать ему руку и ничего более". Журнал Стайлз бережно свернул, чтобы не намочить под развернувшимся дождем, и стремительно понесся в сторону Сабвея. Нью-Йорк был известен как город, который никогда не спит, но в 6-7 утра в выходные это правило отменялось - одни только ложились спать, другие даже не просыпались. Стряхнув капли с красного ворота, Стайлз принялся вертеть головой, но знакомой макушки с синей прядью (Кору частенько пробивало на эксперименты со своей внешностью) нигде не обнаружил. Справедливо рассудив, что на то она и девушка, чтобы опаздывать даже когда живет в пяти минутах ходьбу, Стилински занял свободный столик в углу ресторана и поспешно разложил на нем журнал. По идее, инкогнито там сохраняли лишь "шеи", а оборотни - а с такими бровями и хмурой рожей тот охренительный чувак не мог быть никем иным, кроме как мохнатиком, - тайны из своей личности не делали. Неоновая подсветка в глазах тоже была не тонкой такой подсказочкой.  
\- Имя, чувак, у тебя же должно быть имя, - быстро бормотал себе под нос Стайлз, переворачивая страницы до необходимого места. Происходящее напоминало какое-то помешательство, последний раз имевшее место быть в 3 классе при знакомстве с Лидией Мартин. Но стоило Стайлзу вновь увидеть этот суровый взгляд и пресс-о-мой-бог-какой-же-охренительный-пресс, как мозг отключался, отказываясь что-либо анализировать.  
Краем глаза он все же зацепился за наиболее повторяющееся слово.  
\- Дерек, - произнес он вслух, пробуя, как это звучит, звучало хорошо, да, и с новыми силами вгрызся в текст. - А теперь фамилия. Как твоя фамилия, Дерек...  
\- Дерек Хейл, - внезапно раздалось прямо над головой. - Моя фамилия Хейл.  
Замерев, Стайлз все же рискнул поднять голову, потом снова опустил, сравнивая с картинкой, перелистнул страницу назад, перегнулся через стол, задрал на подошедшем Хейле черную майку, сглотнул, вернулся на место, снова сравнил, прокашлялся, закрыл журнал и только тогда ответил:  
\- Я Стайлз.  
Получившийся на выходе пищащий голос мало походил на его обычный тембр, но Стилински понадеялся, что Дерек на секунду оглох и не заметил этого.  
\- Я в курсе. Кора много про тебя рассказывала, - кивнул Дерек, присаживаясь на соседнее место.  
\- А! Так ты тот брат-козе...рог.  
\- Я рак.  
\- А я и говорю, отличный знак зодиака! Так ты тоже модель в журнале, - Стайлз понимал, что гонит откровенную чушь, но остановиться не мог.  
\- Да, случается, - улыбнулся Дерек.  
Он улыбнулся!  
Этот волчара улыбнулся!  
Стайлз почувствовал, что плывет как ментально, так и физически - нет, он реально медленно и неосознанно заскользил по столу в бок, - и рывком вернул себя в прежнее положение.  
\- Но до славы "Красной шапочки" мне далеко, - продолжил Дерек, от чего Стайлз сразу пришел в себя.  
\- Я кстати об этом и хотел поговорить с Корой. Она придет?  
\- Когда я выходил, она все еще спала, так что вряд ли. Можешь поговорить со мной.  
\- Эм... ну... ок, - замялся Стайлз и сглотнул. - Мне не нравится слава "Красной шапочки". На фотосеты на меня вечно вешают красное, одежду Кора мне дарит красную, даже чехол для телефона, - Стайлз потряс им в воздухе, - и тот она меня подбила купить красный. У Коры что, какой-то фетиш на эту сказку?  
\- Не у Коры.  
\- А?  
\- Фетиш на эту сказку не у Коры, - мягко пояснил Дерек.  
И блеснул неоном в глазах.  
Стайлз немного растерялся и поверил своему шестому чувству, вопившему ему во внутреннее ухо о том, что эту тему не стоит дальше развивать.  
\- В общем, одно дело, когда моя шея там для количества, и другое - когда на центральном развороте, и на нее пускают слюни озабоченные оборотни.  
\- Мне тоже нравятся твои фотографии, - улыбнулся Дерек.  
Это было... странно, мило и немного пугало реакцией собственного организма.  
\- Ладно. Готов признать, что среди озабоченных оборотней попадаются оборотни с высоким художественным вкусом, но большая часть из них все же озабоченная, - Стайлз указал на журнал. - Я всего три письма прочитал, и этого уже достаточно для ночных кошмаров. А меня нелегко напугать. Я с восьми лет читал полицейские сводки вместо сказок на ночь.  
Дерек нахмурился.  
\- Так ты хочешь уйти из журнала?  
В голове Стайлза как-то окончательно не сформировалось, чего же он хочет, слишком был увлечен рассматриванием неких фотографий, так что он просто пожал плечами.  
\- Наверное. Да. Не знаю.  
\- Жаль, - Дерек действительно выглядел расстроенным. - Я хотел предложить тебе совместную фотосессию.  
Внутри Стилински в один момент раздались фанфары, гонги и почему-то напутственные крики Финстока, обещавшего наддавать ему под зад, если он просрет свой шанс.  
\- А когда?  
\- Да хоть сегодня, - ухмыльнулся Дерек. - Мэтт как раз получил новое оборудование, так что весь день будет в студии.  
\- Тогда я согласен, - внутренняя борьба продолжалась недолго - Стайлз все же привык идти на поводу у своих желаний. - Еще одну фотоссесию, в смысле. Только одну. Мы будем идеальной парой. То есть напарниками. То есть коллегами-моделями.  
\- Я понял тебя, Стайлз, - улыбнулся ему Дерек и поднялся из-за стола.  
Стилински всерьез подумал заявить куда-нибудь о запрете этой улыбки, как оружии массового поражения, и на ватных ногах последовал за ним.  
\- А как, кстати, прошел твой День рождения? - решил разрядить обстановку Стайлз, пытаясь заодно запихнуть свернутый журнал в непредназначенный для подобного обращения карман. - Кора хвасталась, что нашла что-то лучше камаро Питера. Подарок удался?  
Дерек на мгновение затормозил перед дверью, забрал у Стайлза перекрученный во все стороны NECKZ‘n’THROATS и убрал во внутренний карман своей кожаной куртки. Поместился идеально.  
\- Да, - ответил он, аккуратно расправляя на голове Стайлза красный капюшон и мягко подталкивая к выходу, - камаро даже рядом не стояла.


End file.
